The Dwarf and the Ancient Kingdom
Dungeon Master Cody Party Members * Jericho * Linnaga * M'thril Tyrsdottir * Rembrahk * Steven Trinitas * The Cleric Mission Goal Follow Rembrahk on his quest under the sands of Osiron and plunder it's riches. Mission Summary The party was sitting in a rapidly emptying tavern. Once they were the only five within, a dwarf burst through the doors screaming about adventure. The party decided to follow him after preparing for the trek through the desert. The arrived at the location, I large cave in the sand that seemed to be made of glass. The party spent time walking down the large cave entrance before arriving at a large jeweled door. They picked out all the gems and entered the kingdom. Upon entering the kingdom and navigating through some short hallways, they found themselves in a large throne room with hanging golden braziers that were lit by means of a device to carry flame from a trough to each brazier. Once the party reached the throne, a trap activated, causing Jericho to fall down a chute. After some debate on what to do, the party decided to follow after him instead of leaving him there. At the bottom, there was a secret door that led into a small prison area where the party encountered imps. While the others fought some imps, Jericho found a Mysterious Ring lying on the ground. When the imps were defeated the party discovered that the Mysterious Ring could talk. The next room was a large room that was shrouded in darkness. The Cleric cast Daylight to dispel it, revealing a 40x40x40 pile of dead and long decayed dwarf corpses. The party members with Darkvision then notices a smirking devil at the top of a strange stone elevator about 60 feet from the ground. The party started preparing to deal with the beast as it started it's descent to ground level. Right before it got on the ground, it summoned 8 other devils, 7 imps and a strange stone beast. It then proceeded to the pile of corpses and begin channeling some strange spell. The party spent most of their time skirmishing with the massive stone giant while M'thril and Rembrahk fought the main devil, M'thril going up the elevator and firing at it with her bow.. It took no other actions than channeling it's spell, but it's armor still made it a difficult beast to damage. After about 30 seconds of uninterrupted channeling, the devil slammed it's fists on the ground, causing the pile of bones to crumble, covering the room in difficult terrain, a strange ethereal mist following it and covering the floor. About 12 seconds after that, the mist coalesced into hundreds of ghostly dwarven forms, and began swarming the party in uncountable numbers. While Linnaga was trying to escape, the stone devil grabbed and crushed his skull, killing him instantly. Several ghosts swarmed the enraged and furious Rembrahk, one of them running a sword through his throat. The Cleric summoned scores of eagles and spiders during the fight, one of the spiders serving as his mount and carrying him to safety at the top of the elevator. Steven and Jericho ran to the elevator that M'thril sent down and defended themselves until they reached the top from scores of ghostly blades. Steven was knocked unconscious, but carried to safety by Jericho. The ghosts then fled through the walls and the ceilings at the command of the devil, M'thril, Jericho, Steven, and The Cleric escaping into a small hallway at the top of the lift, being the only ones to survive the encounter. Follow-Up Quest Escaping The RuinsCategory:Cody MissionsEscaping the RuinsCategory:Missions